


Feel the Magic

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - main challenges [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn, Prince Merlin, Sex Magic, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could show you our kitchens or stables where most of the hard physical labour is now done by magic, but it probably wouldn’t have that much of an effect. I think you should get to feel the magic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7th week of summer pornathon 2013.

“We were very surprised when we got your father’s letter. More than once did king Uther proclaim to never offer us alliance, and suddenly he’s sending his only son to lead the talks.”

“Times change. The northern tribes are gathering their forces and it would be easier to deal with them together than separately,” Arthur says.

He’s forcing himself to not flinch at every sudden movement of the foreign king. He’s been taught that magic is evil and nothing good can come of it and this man is one of the most powerful sorcerers of the land.

“You’re afraid of magic, aren’t you?”

“I was taught to be.” 

The king closes his eyes for a moment.

“You shouldn’t be,” he says eventually, just when the door to the room open and in walks a tall, raven-haired man. 

“Father,” the man greets the king. 

“I’d like to introduce you to my son, Merlin Emrys, the Prince of Ealdor and my only heir.”

Merlin turns towards him and smiles.

“And you must be Arthur. Heard so much about you,” Merlin says. 

King Balinor’s slightly exasperated sigh is a clear indication it’s not the first time Merlin forgot all about the formal decorum used in case of meeting foreign dignitaries.

“Before we begin our alliance discussions tomorrow, I’d like to show you that magic can be used for good of the people.”

 

~x~

 

“Where are you taking me?” Arthur asks, interrupting Merlin’s chatter about his desire to visit Camelot.

“To my chambers.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.”

 

~x~

 

They enter Merlin’s rooms and he waves his hand, shutting the door behind them.

“I could show you our kitchens or stables where most of the hard physical labour is now done by magic, but it probably wouldn’t have that much of an effect. I think you should get to feel the magic.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Arthur says, taking a careful step back. 

“Oh, come on, Arthur. It’s going to be fun. Let me just…”

His eyes glow gold and a chair shifts across the floor, stopping right behind Arthur, a well aimed push making him lose his balance and sit down.

He’s about to stand up again when he feels it. A gentle caress over his lower belly.

“What?” he yelps, looking up at Merlin who is smirking at him.

“Trust me, you’re going to love it.”

He’s moving closer and it’s like Arthur is seeing him for the first time, the confidence and power surrounding him, and Arthur melts into the chair, feeling his cock stir in his trousers as he watches the almost predatory expression on Merlin’s face.

“You can say no any time and I’ll stop,” Merlin says.

Looming over Arthur, he places his hand above Arthur’s groin, not touching, just close enough for the heat to seep through the fabric. Phantom touches are roaming all over Arthur’s torso, driving him insane with random flicks over his nipples.

Arthur looks Merlin in the eyes, the slightly disconcerting mix of blue and swirling gold. Merlin’s smile widens and he lays his hand over Arthur’s throbbing cock. 

Pleasure bursts through Arthur and he trashes in the chair, tendrils of magic wrapping around his limbs and immobilizing him.

“Good?” Merlin asks, breathless and flushed, but still incredibly attractive.

Arthur bucks his hips up to make his opinion known, moaning loudly only seconds later when Merlin’s magic presses insistently against something in his body that feels unbearably good. 

Pressing his lips against Arthur’s, Merlin snaps his fingers and Arthur cries out, orgasm overtaking him. Merlin’s magic is everywhere all at once, prolonging the sensation, his cock spurting more cum that it ever did in one go. 

He slumps back into the chair when the urgent pleasure ebbs away, leaving him in a sweet fog of fading bliss.

He barely registers the splash of hot come landing on his chest.

 

~x~

 

“I’m glad to hear your stance towards magic is no longer so negative,” Balinor says.

“Your son presented some very strong arguments. In fact, I think I’ll visit again soon. There’s still so much to learn about magic.”

Merlin has to feign a cough to hide his snort of laughter.


End file.
